


My Other Half

by shirouso



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, basically everything with angst, choo choo the depression train, even if just for a brief moment, everyone has their own time to shine~, except they still have their crowned titles, mostly self-centered on himiko~, nrdv3 cast, spoilers ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouso/pseuds/shirouso
Summary: Himiko Yumeno is known as the 'Super Highschool Level Magician' because of her astounding talent in magic tricks that she had mastered only at the age of 13. She is loved by the public and had even surpassed her own mentor, yet what the audience doesn't know is what happens behind the scenes and before she had claimed the title. In fact, she was a 'nobody'.Although the memories still haunts her, a certain purple haired boy decided to barge into her life and help her recover.





	1. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved magician is performing and something unpleasant comes to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heloo, author here!~ As you can see, this is actually my first ever time posting something that i've written online so forgive me for any of my grammatical mistakes and i promise that i'll improvee ;--;  
> //grammariskillingme
> 
> Anyway, this story is to contribute to my adorable otp (oumeno deserves more love asdfghjkll) and without further to do, hope you enjoy~

 

This was it. After everything she'd endured, she was finally able to stand on her own stage. Each light shone their own individual colours, looking down at the short girl. She was enlightened yet she still felt bitter whenever she thought about her uncle whom she had called her master. Afterall, he was the one who taught her everything she knew about magic. It was disappointing when she knew that he had disappeared, letting her take his stage. The public seemed to have taken a liking to the short red-headed girl even though at the time she was just an assistant.

Right after her master had made a mistake during summoning his magic, Himiko had taken over and ever since then she has been requested for latter shows. She didn't meant for it to turn out that way but before she could explain it to her master, he was no longer to be found and because of that, Himiko was certain that he had thought she just ruined his career. She didn't want to believe that though so she turned a blind eye and decided that maybe her master went away to polish his magic alone or something. She didn't bother to acknowledge the truth. For once, she was being optimistic.

 

On the other hand, the crowd is currently cheering for her. She had just done the classic 'a pigeon came out of the hat' act. It was one of her openings that for some reason the crowd never got tired of. Himiko was proud by the fact she actually had named and tamed every single one of her pigeons. As her pigeons flew towards the crowd with a different type of flower in their mouths.

The kids that attended were happily clapping at the furry white creatures. A specific pigeon that Himiko had called 'Shibo' had actually landed on a kid's head as it placed the flower on his head. The reason why Himiko had called it 'Shibo' was because it was the most fattest out of the others, also the most stubborn. The kid tried to shoo it away but to no avail as the bird had refused to move a single inch and it didn't look like it was going to move anytime soon. Even so, the attempt made his friends laugh. Himiko was glad to see how much they were enjoying themselves. She went on to continue her next act when suddenly,

 

**_"You think you can do a good job?"_ **

 

A voice rang in her head and she knew it awfully well. Himiko had a slight headache at that but that didn't bother her since as the saying goes, 'the show must go on'. She got in her pose when the voice suddenly got louder. It was mutiple voices now.

 

 ** _"Hey hey, look at her expression!_** " a laugh echoed.

 

 ** _"I know right? It's disgusting!"_** a cackle.

 

 ** _"Pfft, it's not like she can do anything,"_** mockery.

 

The headache became worse. Himiko wobbled to the side. It was as if her bursting energy from not too long ago was suddenly being drained. She noticed how her breathing was starting to get hitched so she took a few deep breaths before looking upwards and saw how the crowd was just waiting for her next act. She felt pressured. She didn't wait any further for her to calm down as she waved her staff in the air. That's when she suddenly felt a sharp pain cross through her mind and went blank.

 

* * *

 

 

 ** _"More more more more!"_ **  it started.

 

 ** _"Okay then!"_** wet.

 

 ** _"Hahaha, man you guys are mean!"_ **  it hurts.

 

The three girls laughed at how she squirmed under their grip. They had found their satisfaction at seeing her cry.The red-headed girl could do nothing but withstand the coldness that came with the water. It was pitiful that she made no effort in trying to escape. Afterall, this wasn't their first after-school session. In this stall where only the four of them were presented, she knew no one would come to her aid.

Only to make it worse, the temperature seemed to drop for her when she felt her skin having to meet a colder surface than the water that soaked her uniform. Thus, slicing her soft skin that, for all she knew, has never gone through a simple cut before. She was always the type to distance herself from sharp objects. So when the pain finally registered through her brain, she flinched.

 ** _\--Oh god nonononoNO, bloodbloodblood._** There was blood now. She could actually feel the sensation of the wet liquid on her arm and the feeling alone was enough to scare her. The water has probably been soaked by her clothes so it's no possibility that it was the said before liquid. She was no dunce so she was certain that It could only be her own humanely blood. Because of that, she didn't dare to look at the damage they had done but she knew that one of the girls was carrying a box cutter.

She screamed for them to stop yet they ignored her pleas. The more it went on, her screams was starting to get muffled with her sobbing. She was shaking, tears streaming down her delicate cheeks. The smell of blood filling up her nostrils to the point it was choking her.To her dismay, they were still laughing in glee. The painful truth was that they didn't give a damn about her.

 

* * *

 

 

As her grip on her staff lessened and smoothly, it fell out of her palm. The sound of the fallen staff echoed throughout the venue. Himiko shivered. She almost forgot she was on stage now. She had to keep reminding herself that she was no longer in that horrid bathroom stall that she was in back during her time in elementary school. Although that couldn't stop the beads of sweat that was forming. It wasn't pretty for her to admit, the fact that she was panicking just because of a small matter such as this.

It made her feel even more uncomfortable when the crowd just stared at her expectantly. Even the kids that were just laughing a moment ago had gone silent. Himiko's pigeons were nowhere in sight and the light-hearted atmosphere had changed so quickly. It didn't help when the memories kept coming in. She gripped at the sides of her head. It was making her feel dizzy all over again. It was making her forget how to breath.

 

 _To be honest, It was making her sick_.

 

The feeling was so familiar. She didn't want to remember all of that now of all times. She was performing. She couldn't fail at the one thing she was good at. The magician's vision was starting to get blurry and black spots were, invading her sight but for a moment, she had witnessed the expressions of her beloved audience.

 

Horrified, she fell backwards when she saw how the audience seemed to not mind her distress. That only made more detestable memories crawl their way through her mind since their empty expressions reminded her so much of how she once was, _dead inside_.

Oh how much she tried and tried to get a grip on herself yet she couldn't. Instead of the audience that were infront of her, she reimagined the three girls that taunted her life, laughing at her as they pointed at her, expecting that this would happen. They, themselves knew the amount of damage they had done to her. They knew that she would remain the same weak and gullible girl that they always took advantage of, how they expected she wouldn't change at all from the past. She was hyperventilating now. She couldn't stand just the thought of it and tears were starting to form until,

.

.

.

.

.

She woke up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha wasn't that just a waste of your time??? i'msonegativehalp
> 
> This is the end of the prologue of My Other Half and there isn't much going on here-- (heck what am i talking about-- the smol red bean probably has crippling depression) but I promise the story will progress in bits and pieces.
> 
> Thanks for reading and till next time~


	2. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of a self-proclaimed mage

 

She woke up in a state covered with sweat. Without warning, she jolted upwards in her bed and her eyes were darting from here to there, scanning her surroundings. She recognised the room that she slept in for years. She was suprised when precisely on time,  something began to fill the empty walls of the room that she was in.

It was the sound of her alarm clock that never failed in deafening her ears and for once it made her sigh in relief. The sound reverberated itself on the walls thus making it louder than it should actually be. Even so, it calmed down the magician from her nightmare. The magician's hands scattered around her own body as if to make sure everything was in place.

She rolled up her sleeves and relief was like a car speeding towards her that ultimately ran over her when she saw that there were no open cuts that were visible on her wrists. She felt like a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders just by knowing she wasn't oozing with blood anywhere.

Just like any other living being, Himiko Yumeno did not favor herself bleeding. Of course, first of all because it was painful for such delicate skin to be sliced just like that but the main reason why the short girl hates it is because of the tedious work that came with it. The crimson liquid that would seep out of her skin would need proper cleaning afterwards and a bandage at that.

What's more, the short girl has had experience of the liquid contaminating her sleeve and finds it such a bother to wash up the aftermath. Blood didn't come out that easily too.

There was a time where the girl would make herself bleed on regular basis but alas, she was getting more and more tired at the extra work that she had to do. So, she stopped hurting herself. She decided that she hated bleeding because of that, not because the pain was too much for her to handle or what not. If anything else, she didn't mind the pain.

It has been a really long time since the last she has touched the sharp object that had accompanied her during those days. Those days where she no longer was able to feel anything. It wasn't exactly a good memory and it wasn't the typical bitter too. If she had to name the memory specifically, she would call it anguish. A memory that contained a time where she was in complete anguish.

 

Coughing, the red head came back to her senses and remembered her latest night. All at once, she suddenly felt the adrenaline course through her veins when the memory came knocking on her door. Luckily for her, the relief came as well.

 

_It was all a dream._

 

She took a few seconds to acknowledge that and attempt to control her breathing. When her breathing returned to normal, she was at a lost of words when she thought back about her nightmare. It felt so surreal that it was scaring her to bits. Sure, it was a normal occurrence for her to have memories of 'that' but it was only in her mind unlike in her dream, the memories were like physically standing infront of her and stared at her as if waiting for her reaction.

Usually, it was just the casual hurting. Luckily for her, it never occurred during one of her stage performances and how grateful she was for that. Afterall, according to the red head's belief, emotions are the most crucial thing in executing a performance such as her own. If she were to reminisce a horrid experience of hers during that, it is of no doubt that she wouldn't act like herself due to her emotions becoming more unorganised as it is.

The ever-so growing fear of being alone, she got used to it whenever it came back to haunt her. In a nutshell, she got used to having her experiences come back to laugh at her. Sometimes, it happened frequently that not even the red head herself could recall. All she could remember was that she would sleep for a long amount of time after it occurred, according to Tenko and Angie anyway.

The aikido master and religious artist would always be pestering her about how she's doing the next day and she would always reply with an 'I'm fine'. Although it doesn't sound convincing, it was enough to keep them from further questioning the short magician, probably fearing that if they ponder any longer, they'll be accidently upsetting the magician.

 

Regards to her friends, it seemed to be about time she got ready for school. She didn't notice until now that her alarm clock was still trying it's best to wake her up. With that, she put her alarm clock to rest and got out from bed, still feeling quite uneasy due to the dream but hey, what can you do about it? She just hopes that nothing else comes as close to her dream. It would just make her day ten times worse than it generally is.

 

* * *

 

Well-known highschools these days are known to have the 'special class' among their other classes. The way it works is that prestigious highschools are chosen as outlets for talented students. A class is made specifically for them and atleast a total of 16 talented students are chosen to be at the following highschool. That is what the government decided to call it as the 'special class'. The classes were also named according to order.

As for Himiko, she was apart of the class '53' that resided at Taisho High. Students such as her, are not obliged to follow the dress code of the school and are allowed to wear whatever they like. In fact, they were given freedom to do anything they want as long as it didn't involve violence. They didn't even need to give their attendance if they didn't want to. There were times where the magician had skipped classes due to boredom and she didn't get in any trouble for playing truant.

Be that as it may, she did get an earful from her class's class representative, demanding her to never carry out an equivalent action ever again. The pianist had even lectured her on the exact reasons why she shouldn't have done that. Not only the class rep but even the others had bombarded her with questions that either asked about her wellbeing or on why she had decided to do such a thing. They interrogated her as if she had committed a grave sin or at the very least, it seemed to appear as betrayal in their eyes.Truth be told, the red head never missed a lesson after that.

 

Anyway, Kaede aside, that goes to show how much the school board liked pampering the highschool levels. Even with the other students, they were treated highly and were looked upon as role models.

Of course, there were those who envied them and would always glare daggers at the highschool levels for having such leverage just because they had talents. It wasn't like those who attended Taisho were talentless but as the world is unfair, the word 'talented' meant that you needed the title to be deemed worthy.

Himiko didn't particularly enjoyed the fact that she was given favoritism but this is how society keeps it's chains on us and you can't really say no when you are given a chance to gain the advantage that everyone desires. It's a waste of time to be thinking about something that the girl couldn't change. Even when it pained her to see how the other students were treated like when she, herself, was once a victim of society.

For that very reason, she's glad that her fellow classmates were not those who liked to abuse their powers as super highschool levels. She may never say it out loud but she admits that she grew quite attached to her classmates and wouldn't replace them for the world. The magician's classmates weren't those who frequently skipped their lessons and that meant their class was always as merry as it can be.

That or it's because of the fact their class representative is always insisting them to aquire a perfect attendance and the only excuse she'll accept for not appearing in class is unless they had fallen ill. In spite of that, the whole class had agreed that there was no one else more deserving as the class representative than the pianist. Anyone else and for sure, their class was bound to fall into chaos.

 

* * *

 

Back to the present, It's currently in the month of July and throughout the previous months, Himiko had settled with wearing her previous school's uniform to attend her lessons. She still hasn't outgrown the attire and had decided to wear it for her first year of highschool. If you're wondering, the attire appeared to be your typical sailor styled uniform except for the main navy blue colour was swapped with the colour of emerald green.

There was a part of the attire that had her previous school's emblem marked into it and in an attempt to cover it up, the red head wore a green cardigan while attending her classes, her crimson red ribbon laying over it. To top it off, she pinned up her front hair by using her signature hairpin that her master had gifted to her, which seemed truly magical for her that she wouldn't forgive herself for not wearing it even for a day.

This is seemingly the magician's daily uniform that she didn't bother changing until she would serve her second year.

 

In any rate, today the sun shone with it's typical brightness that would blind anyone if they were to directly lay their eyes upon it. Unfortunately, it definitely didn't suit the current mood of the red head. She hates it when everyone is in high spirits then there's her with her gloomy self. It can't be helped though since the girl isn't someone who forgets easily. Especially if it's related to something that greatly disturbs her.

She lets out a sigh when seated in her classroom, waiting for the homeroom teacher to waltz through the sliding doors. Despite being short, she had persisted that she wanted to be seated in the back. The others all knew about how stubborn the magician can get so they let her take the back seat. She would be lying if she said she didn't have any ulterior motives, one that would be her constant napping during lessons.

As time passes by, it soon became something that's to be expected from the magician. The others thought it was suitable if following her personality. To describe what the magician's like, she was somewhat a klutz and a lazy bum at that. No one was bothered by her laziness though and actually accepted that eccentric personality of hers.

 

The class was all minding their own businesses. At this moment, the red head was listening to whatever the aikido master was talking about alongside the bubbly artist that was seated right beside her. She was making remarks about how her god has showed her signs that their homeroom teacher had important affairs to attend to thus there won't be homeroom today.

The signs being how she suddenly woke up at 6 in the morning and her thoughts drifted to their homeroom teacher. Without hesitation, Tenko claimed it as nonsense and refused to believe a word that came out of the artist's mouth. The magician, herself, also thought it was a bit fishy nonetheless she nodded at every praise the religious girl continue to throw at her beloved god.

Himiko hadn't spoken a word since this morning and the two were becoming suspicious of their small friend but decided to wait a little longer to see if she wanted to confess anything to them. They weren't oblivious to how the magician had alot on her plate but didn't seem to like the idea of sharing her problems to anyone. With the exception of that one time when the 'incident' occured and the girl had a mental breakdown.

After that, everyone had advised eachother to speak more carefully whenever around her so to avoid it ever happening again. Although when it did happen at times, they atleast knew how to react to her breakdowns and how to calm her down.

It broke her classmates' hearts to have to go through such a harsh truth, knowing that their fellow classmate was suffering all on her own for god (not Angie's tho) knows how long. Every once in a while, they would offer her help yet the magician would always stubbornly decline any form of help that came from them. 

Occasionally, Tenko would muse on ideas as on how to open up her adorable friend's heart to her and the others, excluding the degenerate males that shouldn't even play with the thought of getting anywhere close to her. Nevertheless, she was dying to find ways on how to assist the red head.

 

While being in her own little world, all of a sudden their class rep had instructed everyone to be seated at their designated seats. As half of the class rushed to their seats, the twin braided girl didn't need to worry since she was already seated in her seat and without a second to waste, what's expected to be their homeroom teacher, taking her place was their social studies teacher.

There were some who gasped at this sudden replacement, although for the green haired, she glanced at the artist behind her and saw what was a smug presented on her delicate features. How greatly she would hate but to agree with the girl's god, she was right about the absence of their homeroom teacher.

The class greeted their teacher as routined and she contiuned by explaining about their homeroom teacher's absence due to one of her family members that recently got involved in a car accident. Thus, she was forced to take a few days off to handle her family matters. Scanning the classroom, everyone's reaction was a mix of sympathy and sadness. No one deserves to go through such an ordeal. Tenko knew above all else exactly how it felt to lose a loved one.

Their teacher gave them a few minutes to let that fact sink deep into them and just when they thought they wouldn't be getting any more suprises, out of the blue she announced that they were going to receive a new student today. From everyone's crestfallen expressions, it quickly was switched into utter shock. They never heard of a new highschool level suddenly being transferred to a class that's been numbered.

The class was strring up questions like flies and their teacher had ignored them all while she signaled for someone behind the awaiting sliding doors to come in. The whole class was anticipating the new student's reveal and the aikido master was secretly praying that it was a girl. When the door had creaked itself open, everyone fell into deadly silence. They were all so quiet to the point you could hear a pin drop and the silence dragged on when they noticed something.

 

 

There was a glimpse of dark purple hair peeking out from the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't have any dialogues huh. whatamievendoingwithmylife
> 
> Thanks for reading and there will be dialogues next chapter since it's the introduction of you-know-who~
> 
> Till next time^^


End file.
